


Spilled Out & Down

by glenien



Series: Spilled [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ve Draco kolay kolay yaşadıklarını atlatamaz. Ginny onlara yardım etmeye karar verir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Out & Down

"Yapamam, yapamam Ginny!.." diye inledi bir ses, "Geri yatakhaneye dönemem, tanrım, ömrüm boyunca bir daha uyuyamayacağım, Voldemort beni ayakta uyurken öldürecek.."

"Ah, Harry.. hadi ama, o kadar kötü değildi, unutabilirsin, hem bak Ron görmedi bile zaten, yemin edearim Hermione'yle ağzımızı bile açmayız.."

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun sen benle?.." diye ciyakladı histerik bir şekilde Harry, "Draco Malfoy'u öptüm, nasıl aklımdan silebilirim bunu?!.."

"Belki Snape'ten bir Düşünseli isteyebiliriz.. şey, ayrıca teselli olacaksa, o da senin üzerindeydi, nerdeyse seni yiyecek sandım, zor çektim üzerinden.."

"GINNY!.." diye haykırdı Harry Potter'ın sesi, Ginny yüzünü buruşturdu.

Tam o sırada, altıncı sınıf kızlar yatakhanesinin kapısı açıldı, içeride, başı ellerinin arasında, bir yatağın üzerine oturmuş, inleyen bir genç adam ve gri tişörtünün altına bir şort aramakta olan koyu pembe iç çamaşırlı bir genç kızdan başka kimse yoktu, o yüzden sarışın, açık renk saçlı kişi içeri hızla daldığında gördüğü tepki beklenenin ötesinde oldu.

Harry haykırışı bastı, arkasından Ginny de bir çığlık atarak, en yakın dolabın içine saklandı, Harry ise çoktan yatağın arkasına atmıştı kendini, "UZAK DUR, MALFOY!.. Mümkünse seni bir süre görmek istemiyorum!.. beş!.. on yıl sonra gel!.. ya da savaş bitsin, mezarıma çiçek koymaya gelebilirsin!.."

"Harry!!!!..." diye şiddetle itiraz etti dolap.

Harry'ninkine yakın, aynı histerik tonu taşıyan bir ses duyuldu, "SENCE BEN NASIL HİSSEDİYORUM, KAHROLASICA POTTER?.." Her zaman pek düzgün olan Draco, şimdi toptan dağıtmış gibi gözüküyordu, üstelik gözlerinde de gri-mavi, hafif kaçık bir parıltı vardı, "Uyuyamıyorum, gözümü bile kapatamıyorum, sürekli aklıma aynı şey geliyor, üstelik yarın tamamen ayakta olmalıyım!!.. HEP SİZİN YÜZÜNÜZDEN!!.." diye haykırdı sarışın genç adam, kapağında gri bir tişört sıkışmış dolaba parmağını vurarak.

Ginny, dayanamayarak dışarı çıktı, elleri belinde, odasına dalmış olan genç erkeğin üzerine yürüdü, "Kimse sana burnunu gizli geçitlere sok, demedi Draco Malfoy!!! Üstelik birazcık dikkatli olsaydın, hiç biriniz benim erkek arkadaşımı öpüyor olmayacaktınız!!.."

Harry yatağın altından, kulaklarını kapatarak, yüksek sesle inledi, "Ah tanrım.. _tanrım,_ _Hermione'yi öptüm_.."

"EN AZINDAN O BİR KIZ!!.." diye gürledi Draco, tam önünde duran iç çamaşırları ve tişörtü dışında üzerinde bir şey olmayan Ginny'i tamamen görmezden gelerek.

Kızıl saçlı genç kız ise bunu hiç de hoş karşılamadı. "Ne demek en azından o bir kız?!! _Ben de_ seni öptüm, ve hiç de hoşuma gitmedi!! Üstelik Harry'nin Hermione'yi öpmesindense, seni yatağa atmasını tercih ederim!! En azından göze güzel bir manzara oluşuyor!!!!.." diye kükredi kızıl Gryffindor, ve anında pişman oldu.

Draco'nun gözleri irileşti, ağzı açıldı, Harry ise yatağın arkasından fırlayarak haykırdı, "HAYIR!... Hayır bunu kastetmedin, GINNY WEASLEY!!.."

Ginny en azından kızarma kibarlığını gösterdi, tişörtünün ucuyla oynayarak mırıldandı. "Şey, yatağa _atmasın_ tabi.."

"WEASLEY!!!!" 

"Ne!.. o bakışı görmedim sanma, _Harry James Potter_ , Hermione'yle beni gördüğünüzde, aynen _şu_ şekildeydiniz!!.."

"Hangi şekil?!!... _Hermione'yle_ ne?!??!!!!..."

Harry dehşetle ona bakıyordu, farkına varmadan yatağın arkasından çıkmıştı, "Ben ŞOKTAYDIM, özür dilerim!!!... her gün _kız_ arkadaşımla sevgilimi öpüşürken görmüyorum!!!..."

Sarışın Slytherin toptan kitlenirken, Ginny bu defa öteki Gryffindor'un üzerine yürüyordu, "Eğer beni PANİĞE sokmasaydın, görmek zorunda da kalmazdın!!!.. AYLARDIR seninle buluşmaya çalışıyorum, ve sen ancak ŞİMDİ, tam her yerimde çil çıkmışken kabul ediyorsun!! Hermione sadece bana birkaç numara gösteriyordu!!.."

"HERMIONE mi sana numara gösteriyor?!!!.."   

"Ne var!!! Victor'la _o_ çıktı, dikkatini çekerim!!"

"Krum arka ayakları üzerinde yürüyen bir GORİLDİ!!!.. Kız arkadaşımın sevgilime onun numaralarını göstermesini istemiyorum!!!!..." diye isyan etti Harry, ve oda bir anda sessizliğe büründü.

Ginny, gözleri dolu dolu olmuş, alt dudağını ısırarak Harry'e baktı, sonra mırıldandı, "Gerçekten mi?.."

"Gerçekten.." diye derin bir nefes çekti Harry, "ben seni sen olduğun için seviyorum, Krum gibi öpüştüğün için değ-.. oh tanrım.."

"Oh Harry!.." diye gülerek genç adamın boynuna sarıldı ve dudaklarına sıcak bir öpücük kondurdu. "Ben de seni seviyorum.."

Draco, "Merlin aşkına biri beni öldürsün.." diye zayıf bir sesle odanın arkalarından bir yerden rica etti, "birbirine hastalık derecesinde aşık bir çift tarafından öpüldüm.."

Harry derhal Ginny'den dudaklarını ayırarak, inleyerek bir pikenin altına girerken, Ginny gülerek yüzü yeşil bir hal almış Draco'nun yanına yaklaştı, "Bunu çözmenin tek bir yolu var.." dedi, isteksiz genç adamı kolundan Harry'nin yanına sürükleyerek, "İkiniz bir daha öpüşeceksiniz ve ne kadar iğrenç bir şey olduğunu anlayıp, bir daha birbirinizi rahatsız etmeyeceksiniz.."

Kırmızı pike diklenerek, boğuk bir sesle bağırdı, "Ne?!.. Asla!!!..." Draco ise dehşetle kolunu Ginny'den kurtarmaya çabalıyordu, genç kızsa direndi, "Benimle her öpüştüğünde aklına Draco'nun gelmesini istemiyorum!!.." diye savundu, "üstelik Malfoy benimle de öpüştü ve hala daha olayın şokundan çıkabilmiş gibi değil!.."

Draco, "Hermione'yi de öptüm.." diyerek çaresizlikle başını iki yana salladı, Harry dehşetle pikeyi indirdi. "Sen, _Hermione'yi_ mi öptün??!!!...."

Sarışın genç adam, vahşi bir ifadeyle dişlerini sıktı, "Öteki seçenek Ron Weasley'di, Potter!!.. Ağzımdaki tattan bir şekilde kurtulmam gerekiyordu!!.. ne var ki hem kız arkadaşın hem de sevgilin bol bol seni taşıyorlar!!.."

Harry bir kez daha inleyerek pikenin altına girecekken, Ginny'nin boştaki eli onu yakaladı, Draco'yu çekerek oturttu, kendisi de ikisinin ortasına oturdu, "Gördünüz mü?.. ikinizin de buna ihtiyacı var.." diyerek Harry'nin dizini patpatladı, "bir kez daha yaşayacak ve sonra tamamen unutacaksınız!.."

Draco, "Ne, o _göze güzel, harika_ manzarayı mı, Weasley?.." diye hırladı.

Ginny'nin kulakları kızarırken, ayağa kalktı. "Ben bakmıyorum, dolabın içine giriyorum, tam beş dakikanız var.. başladı!.." diyen bol gri tişört, gözlerini kapatarak az önce saklandığı dolabın içine girdi ve kapıyı kapadı.

Harry ve Draco birbirlerine bakakaldılar.

Ginny içeriden, "Dört dakika!.." diye bağırdı.

Potter'ın gözleri irileşirken, Draco, "Oh bu saçmalık!.." diye sabırsızlıkla soludu, sonra yerinden fırladığı gibi, Harry'nin dudaklarına yapıştı..

Bir dakika geçti..

İki..

Üç..

Harry, Draco'yu tişörtünden kavrayarak kendine çekmişti, Draco onun üzerine doğru düşerken, ikili, birbirlerini unutmuşcasına, ihtirasla öpüşüyorlardı, genç Slytherin, parmaklarını koyu renk saçların arasına sokarken, onu ezen dudakların arasına inledi.

"Üç.. iki.. bir.. sıfır!.. Umarım bitirmişsinizdir!.." diyen Ginny, neşeyle dolaptan çıktı ve ağzı açık kalakaldı.

Tam o sırada, "Kitabımı geri istiyorum, Ginny!.." diyen kumral saçlı bir fırtına içeri girdi, ve çığlığı bastı.

Draco ve Harry de ayrılarak, haykırmaya başladı.

Ginny, umutsuzlukla, "MERLİN, GENE Mİ!.." diye kükredikten sonra, banyonun kapısını çarparak arkasından kapattı.


End file.
